1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an aluminum-based bearing alloy containing tin, lead, copper and antimony.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aluminum-based bearing alloys are disclosed in, for example, JP-B-62-14024. The composition of this alloy consists essentially of 3-40% tin (Sn), 0.1-10% lead (Pb), 0.2-5% copper (Cu), 0.1-3% antimony (Sb), 0.1-3% silicon (Si) and 0.01-3% of at least one element selected from the group consisting of manganese (Mn), vanadium (V), magnesium (Mg) and nickel (Ni).
These conventional alloys exhibit excellent fatigue resistance and anti-seizure property which are required for the slide bearing. However, high-speed and high-output internal combustion engines have recently been developed, and this has increased a demand for slide bearings which exhibit more excellent properties.